Delta 301
*The Cave of Winds **The Sslanis Militia is looking for assistance with a growing threat to the jungle and island! The Bloodletters, a fierce clan of Fyakki, have overrun the Island of the Drowned and are threatening the western coast of Lesser Aradoth. *The Guards around Machine of Inhibition are now known as Inhibition Guards and can properly be damaged with Revelry *Azg’ulzit Fyakki are now known as Az’gulzit Fyakki *Azg’engak Fyakki are now known as Az’genak Fyakki *Azg’azak Fyakki are now known as Az’gazak Fyakki *Minor typo/grammar Fixes in **(Daily) Ruxus Ruckies. **Abigail's Outstanding Order **Accurate Breath II: Focusing your breath weapon **Adeshine's Envenomed Spear **Antolathes' Revenge **Becoming an Adult Dragon: Choosing your Path **Bristugo Elm Treant Troubles **Central Valley: Forest Skulk Menace **(Daily) Behind on my Quota **(Daily) Fish Fillets for Market Day **Abigail's Missing Mining Pick **Abigail's Oustanding Order **Alis' Squirrel Stew **Anthas Root Tea: a Deeper Knowledge **Attunement to Drakul **Abigail's Oustanding Order **Accurate Breath II: Focusing your breath weapon **Accurate Breath III: Practice, Practice, Practice **Anthas' Root **Anthas Root Tea **(Daily) Delivery to Bristugo **Become a Primal Adept **Become Adept with Teeth and Claws **Attunement to Serenity - Collecting Bones **Becoming an Adult Dragon: Choosing your Path **Thurid: Wraith Cores (Part 3) will now properly give XP and Coin **Central Valley: Forest Skulk Menace **Central Valley: Shamanic Rites **Central Valley: Shamanic Rites **Cleaning the Coruption II **Gold Rage II: Wintheria’s Quest **Delivery for Felessi *Resized and adjusted the quantity of Risen Skeletons that spawn outside the Kion South Gate. There are now more than before, but closer to the gate only spawn 1 at a time. *Warrior school has had the following ability changes for levels 10 to 20: **Power Strike 2 is received at level 11 **Green Stance is received at level 6 **Blue Stance is received at level 12 **Distract 1 is received at level 15 **Shield Stance is received at level 15 **Power Strike 2 damage bonus increased from +10 to +16 and red stance now increases damage further by 10% **Negate Attack 2 is now known as Heroic Shout II **Distract 1 now has a recycle of 60s (down from 300s) and reduces incoming melee/ranged damage to the user by 25% for 45s 63755 **Coordinated Strike 2 now has a recycle of 60s (down from 90s) *Scout school has had the following ability changes for levels 10 to 20: **Red Stance is received at level 6 **Green Stance is received at level 12 **Power Shot 2 is received at level 11 **Long Shot 2 is received at level 13 **Blinding Shot 2 is received at level 15 **Power Shot 2 damage bonus increased from +14 to +20 and red stance now increases damage further by 10% **Coordinated Shot 2 now has a recycle of 60s (down from 90s) **Long Shot 2 now has a recycle of 30s (down from 60s) and the damage bonus increased from +10 to +14 *Mage school has had the following ability changes for levels 10 to 20: **Group Ice Defense I received at level 14 **Group Flame Defense I received at level 11 **Red Stance received at level 12 **Green Stance received at level 6 **Group Flame Defense I now boosts flame resistance by +52 **Multicast I now has a recycle of 180s (down from 300s) **Safety 2 is now known as Magic Shell and boosts Ethereal Armor in addition to regular Armor **Coordinated Flame Bolt 2 now has a recycle of 60s (down from 180s) **Enhanced Flame Bolt 2 is now known as Fireball 2, does 10% more damage while in red stance, and can burn a target increasing the damage of Tier 1 flame spells. *Shield Stance now counts as Stance “E” *Cleric school has had the following ability changes for levels 10 to 20: **Instant Heal 2 now has a recycle of 30s (down from 45s) and heals 10% more while in Green Stance **Smash 2 is received at level 11 **Smash 2 damage bonus increased from +8 to +10 and has a 50% chance of giving a 15s debuff that reduces the target’s crush resistance by 50 **Defend Other 1 is received at level 15 **Defend Other 1 now has a recycle of 5s (down from 60s) **Red Stance is received at level 6 **Shield Stance is received at level 13 **Protectorate is received at level 13 **Protectorate now has a recycle of 30s (down from 45s) and reduces incoming damage by 25% while in Shield Stance **Smash 1 and 2 now have a post-delay of 2.0 (removed the pre-delay) *Dragon Adventurer school has had the following ability changes for levels 10 to 20: **Menacing Presence will now reduce incoming damage by 25% while in Blue Stance **Claw Strike 2 does 10% more damage in red stance (instead of +10) and bonus damage of +16 instead of +10 **Bite 2 does 10% additional damage in Red Stance **Allowance of Power 1 now has a recycle of 60s (down from 90s) *Gift spells now have the “buff” keyword, which will allow Fortify and Cleanse to be applied to them. *Replaced Weakened Dim Wisp with Dim Wisp and Enriched Dim Wisp on Genevia Island spawns *Adjusted the spawn quantity/rate of Wisps on Lesser Aradoth *Introduced the chance for an Enriched Dim Wisp to spawn on New Trismus *Replaced Weakened Dim Wisps with Enriched Dim Wisps in the Sslanis Basin *Adjusted the spawn rate and quantity of Shadow Tarantulas and Bloodflies within the WEstern Deadlands including splitting the linked Tarantula spawn into two. *Added Bloodflies to the Shadow Spider spawns in the Western Deadlands *Adjusted the spawn rate and quantity of Shadow Spiders in the Western Deadlands *Lowered the maximum spawn quantity of Az’gulzit Fyakki within the Western Deadlands (from 12 to 7 each) *Modified the Spell: Fortify technique to add a flat 20 armor per tier instead of the 10% of base armor. This change allows all races to benefit from Fortify, and increases the benefit. *The knock-off “Presnet” mimic pets now look different to their original counterparts from the Hours of Frost event, now boasting ripped wrapping paper, torn ribbons, and overall dirtiness. *Epic resources (Annisil Cord, Dense Leather Band, Ithilium Bar, Taravist Crystal, and Velanthis Wood Strip) now all have their own unique icons rather than borrowing from other resources. *(Daily) quests has been verified for consistency. All quests that give experience or coin rewards will now award the full amounts on every quest. *Modified Parayzing Gaze 4 to have a 2.5 pre-delay instead of 0.10 post-delay *Weapon Tech Kit: Sigil of Toval can be applied to Dragon Claws now *Obsolete spells xGenerate Health I-VI now share recycle timers at 100% against all versions of the spell. *Increased the minimum quantity of Symbol of the Rift to 4 (from 1) when the loot is obtained *Increased the minimum quantity of Relic of the Rift to 2 (from 1) when the loot is obtained *Set Machine’s of Inhibition AI to spawn Inhibition Guards instead of Palmyran Defenders, increased spawn time to 90 seconds up from 60 *Fixed Talisman of Revelry and Scale of Revelry to have the same keyword damage type conversion as Stone of Revelry. *Ensnaring Roots II does nature damage instead of crush. *Pleasant Canyon’s port is now properly listed as Settlement: Pleasant Canyon *The Withered Bane now once more requires the player to loot the Blighted Bone after killing the Grand Magus, to fit better with the dialogue present in the quest. *Updated Skull Head Scale Tech Kit to consume itself upon applying. *Updated Epic Travel Scroll Box 2’s description to refer to the Tower of Bonds instead of the Council Chamber *Updated Harlequin Shirt to be able to make Tech Kits properly. *Fixed quest "Loyalty Title - The Mature" because it says today is "your 100th day", but it could be anything greater than 100. Now says, "your 100 days of service to the empire" *Gnomekindle wear can now be used to create tech kits of their respective appearance, including the treant shoulder pets! Other shoulder pets to follow soon. *Replica Chest Scale of the Prime and Replica Tempered Chest Scale requirements have been lowered from level 30 to 25. *Cursed Health Potion will properly consume itself upon use. *Skalkaar Overhaul has been completed. This includes a beautification of the island to be more visually appealing, a revamp of the quests and NPC dialog, new NPCs (Creena, Malimer, Droegan, Raghael, Viseria, Daeneyr), new idle actions, and improved appearances (Drouk and Karkath) *Frozen Horrors now have their own school, are no longer immune to regular damage types, and no longer drop Fiery Rift loot. *All player vendor structures now use hiring permits when their structure is being constructed *Trophy icons tinted by tier. Junk Loot icons now also match the trophy tint *Ambrosia Revamp: Epic ambrosia is now available! The epic ambrosia will remove up to 10 deathpoints, and is crafted using Empyrean Essence that is harvested from Greater Epics using an essence siphon or essence harvesting ability. Vargas sells the formula, he does charge a lot for it. *Almighty Cauldron now has a stat cap trigger to never allow it to reach above 39999 health and never gain more than 0 speed. *New spell and ability effects for: Dragon Heals, Arcane Refusal, Countercheck Primal, Ignore Mysticism, Gold Rage, Silver Strike, and Ravage *New target window icons for numerous monsters and NPCs